Year 6 - Rainbow Six
These are Valeyard6282's '''concepts for operators and maps for Year 6 of Rainbow Six: Siege. Year 6 introduces- as always- four new operations and four new CTUs alongside two new maps. Year 6 also introduces a new gamemode: High Value Target- focused on assassination. Year 6 also adds two new maps: the under-construction Highrise, and a shattered Hoover Dam. Year 6 brings Operation Rouge Lightning, Operation Cinder Storm, Operation Devil Dog, and Operation Sand Scream. Year 6 introduces operators from Egypt, Turkey, the USMC, and Israel. Added operators are Splinter, Loop, Haze, Zeus, Hound, Anchor, Saqr, and Phantom. Operation Rouge Lightning '''Unit 777 - Egypt Task Force 777 are the ghost-like operatives who no one sees coming. They strike like the rogue lightning- the namesake of Rainbow's operation introducing Egypt's best. Splinter stalks in the darkness while Loop ensures the defense never sees them coming. Splinter One of the most unique operators, Splinter is an attacking operator. His name is a vivid reference to Splinter Cell- as this Egyptian hunter uses the same cutting-edge equipment. Splinter deploys an adhesive jammer to walls that kills all the lights on the floor it's placed on. Ten seconds after being placed, the jammer kills the lights to put the defenders in a pitch black deathtrap. After the jammer is placed, the attackers can press down on their D-Pad- or corresponding key- to equip their pre-supplied gear. Every defender- including Splinter- puts on their three-eyed Echelon III night-vision goggles. The three eyes glow green and the sight of the attackers is choppy and green- but they can see through the dark. King's flash drones will devastate the attackers as the goggles will absorb more of the light and blind the attackers for twice as long. For this same reason, getting caught in your own flash can be lethal. Flood's floodlights are devastating as well for the same reason too. Splinter alone has another feature with his goggles. He hears defender heartbeats. The closer he gets to a defender the louder and faster the heartbeat gets as fear takes over. Splinter has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is the three-eyed Echelon goggles. Splinter has two options for his primary weapon: * G36 (Assault Rifle) - Although the carbine variant is carried by FBI operative Ash, the G36 wielded by Splinter is equipped with a 100-round C-mag drum for extra ammo capacity. * TS12 (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) '- This Israeli bullpup shotgun packs a devastating punch in close-quarters. Splinter has two options for his secondary weapon: * '''AMT Hardballer (Semi-Automatic Pistol) ' * '''Skorpion vz.61 (Machine Pistol) Splinter's Gadgets: * Echelon III ENVG (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Frag Grenade (Secondary) Splinter's Bio: * Name- REDACTED * Gender- Male * Age- REDACTED Loop Loop is an attacking operator, making use of a malicious "Pharaoh" virus to infect enemy cameras. This virus makes the camera loop over a fifteen second period. So, Loop activates his tablet and keeps it on for fifteen seconds. He targets three cameras and then loops the activity on them while the tablet is open. The drawbacks are that Loop is vulnerable when hacking the cameras, and if someone is walking in the camera's view during the looping process- it is obvious the camera is infected. Loop's purpose is to allow the attackers to flank the defenders by discreetly shutting down the nearby cameras, therefore putting his team into a massive blind spot. And yes- Loop can also loop bulletproof cameras, Black Eyes, and Evil Eye turrets. While his purpose is similar to Nokk, Loop supports the entire team while Nokk only protects herself. Loop has 2 armor and 2 speed. Loop's symbol is a camera lens. Loop has two options for his primary weapon: * TR-1 Ultralight (DMR) - Semi-automatic AR-15 capable of devastating in long-range and in CQB. * vz. 58 (Assault Rifle) ' Loop has two options for his secondary weapon: * '''AMT Hardballer (Semi-Automatic Pistol) ' * '''Skorpion vz.61 (Machine Pistol) Loop's Gadgets: * Pharaoh Virus (Primary) * Flashbang or Smoke Grenade (Secondary) Loop's Bio: * Name- Quadir Essa ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 37 Highrise ''' A new map set in an under-construction apartment building. '''High Value Target A new gamemode, High Value Target sees the attackers try to assassinate a high-profile target while the defenders protect them. The attackers scout out with their drones while the defense barricades the objective room. However, even if drones ping the initial location of the target as the correct objective- the defenders can move the target anywhere in the building. If drones find the target's new location, the old ping is discarded and replaced by the new one. A twist on hostage in a way, with the difference being you want Fuze to kill the target this time around. Operation Cinder Storm POH - Turkey Turkey's Police Special Operations Department- better known as the POH- joins Rainbow with two new defending operators. Haze brings smoke to a whole new level while Zeus masters a whole new way to make a mark with electricity. Haze Haze is a defending operator. She is a defender making use of a smoke mine dubbed the "Special Pressurized Smoke Injector". These smoke mines are the same kind of device as the cluster charge of Fuze, except instead of one cannister in the center there is four on each corner. The SPSI can be deployed on walls or floors. Once deployed, the center piston pushes a small hole in the surface, allowing a laser like that of a claymore to be shined though. When the laser is crossed by a hostile, the mine's four corner pistons punch holes in the surface and hurl in Haze's homebrewed smoke. All at once, four large clouds of dense smoke fill the room. Haze's smoke is dark green in color. The smoke is not that contained in an attacker's smoke grenades. This is Haze's homemade compound and it shows in effectiveness. The smoke disperse 50% slower than standard smoke cannisters and this Glaz's thermal scope cannot see through Haze's smoke. How can Haze be a highly efficient counter to Glaz? Well, Haze's smoke is made so chemically hot that it becomes the same temperature of a human, making Glaz's thermal scope see a massive blob of heat signature. Haze is not only a master chemist like her SAS mentor Smoke, but also the best way to completely blind the assault. Haze has 2 armor and 2 speed. Her symbol is a classic smoke canister. Haze has two options for her primary weapon: * MPT-76 (Assault Rifle) - New-generation Turkish modular assault rifle. * MKA 1919 (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) - Turkish shotgun modeled directly after an M16 assault rifle. Haze has one option for her secondary weapon: * Steyr M (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Haze's Gadgets: * Special Pressurized Smoke Injector (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Bulletproof Camera (Secondary) Haze's Bio: * Name- Gabriella Ali ''' * '''Gender- Female * Age- 29 Zeus Taking his name from the Greek god who was said to have influence into Asia Minor, Zeus is a defending operator. Zeus deploys the "E6/7 Aegis Deployable Full Cover Electric Shield"- essentially a cross between a ballistic shield and an upgraded deployable shield. Zeus is the second defender to be able to use a ballistic shield, second after Clash. Zeus' shield- baring a carved image of Medusa's head- is larger than standard shields but smaller than a full shield like Montagne's or Clash's. Zeus can deploy his Aegis by using his ability button. He activates it, and two diagonal panels extended out of the side of the shield to make a larger and stronger deployable shield. The panels allow the Aegis to lock into the floor. It provides enough cover for multiple operators to crouch behind for full cover. The clear section of the shield can't be looked through without exposing the top of your head, however; the diagonal segments have small clear panels that can be looked through- but their angle provides an unideal sightline. After the Aegis is deployed, it acts as a massive Rtila and electrifies all metal objects in its sizeable area of effect. This means all nearby reinforced walls, barbed wire, or deployable shields will be electrified while the Aegis is deployed. Zeus can pick up and deploy the shield as much as he wants, but can only use his pistol when carrying the shield. After deployment, Zeus can use the primary weapon selected from his loadout- allowing him to choose between a fast-firing German SMG or a heavy shotgun loaded with long-range slugs. Both of Zeus' secondary gadgets are excellent choices. Both the barbed wire or deployable shield can be used to add specific locales to deploy the Aegis to have more metal to galvanize to make an electric no-man's-land for attackers. In this way, he serves as a defending Gridlock- even though the Australian attacker is an attacking variant of Lesion in herself. Zeus has some strong counters too though. When the Aegis is deployed, IQ can easily spot it. Thatcher and Mist's anti-electronic devices will not destroy the Aegis- but disable its electric potential for the rest of the round, meaning it can then only serve as a standard shield that can be deployed. Zeus has 3 armor and 1 speed. His symbol is Medusa's head. Zeus has two options for his primary weapon: * Walther MP (SMG) '''- Rapid-fire German sub-machine gun designed for mid-range firefights. * '''UTAS (Pump-Action Shotgun) - Turkish shotgun loaded with solid slugs. Zeus has one option for his secondary weapon: * Steyr M (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Zeus' Gadgets: * E6/7 Aegis DFCES (Primary) * Deployable Shield or Barbed Wire (Secondary) Zeus' Bio: * Name- Omer Tekin ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 59 Operation Devil Dog USMC SFR - United States of America The United States Marine Corps Security Force Regiment is the CTU of the USMC- prepared to combat terrorism from air, land, or sea. The MCSFR brings Rainbow an attacking an a defending operator. Hound uses adrenaline to become a berserk while Anchor goes against his name and roams to a whole new level. Hound Hound is an attacking operator who uses an adrenaline pen to pump him up to become an unstoppable tank. When berserk, Hound takes half damage and deals double damage for a limited amount of time. The adrenaline also gives him a special temporary 2 armor and 3 speed- giving him somewhat of a second wind. Hound only has one pen- and the injection takes a few vital seconds, so you need to use it at the right time. To ensure the idea that he is a beast, Hound gets two primary weapons. Hound has 2 armor and 2 speed when he's not pumped up. His symbol is a profile of a dog baring its teeth. Hound has six options for either of his two weapons. * M27 IAR (Assault Rifle) '''- Select fire automatic rifle unique to the USMC. * '''AR-15 Ded. 9mm (SMG) - AR-15 converted to fire 9mm rounds out of a 100-capacity beta C-Mag. Vertical grip is equipped horizontally on the rail. * M249 (LMG) '- Capitao's SAW is no longer so unique as the USMC gets its hands on the iconic weapon. * '''M4 (Assault Rifle) '- Mavericks' highly customized standard issue rifle finds a new home in the USMC. * 'Super Shorty (Pump-Action Shotgun) '- An iconic shotgun in a sawed off sidearm variant with a pistol grip and a sawed-off barrel. * 'Kimber Warrior (Semi-Automatic Pistol) '- The custom 1911 of a US Marine. Hound's Gadgets: * '''Adrenaline Pen (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Frag Grenade (Secondary) Hound's Bio: * Name- Frank Brown ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 42 Anchor Anchor is a defending operator that is an attacker in almost every way. Anchor could not differ from his namesake any more. Anchor wears a special jammer on his person that jams the motion sensors that detect defenders when they exit the building. His jammer disrupts them so he isn't detected when he exits after the spawn peek timer. Anchor's jammer stays active for a while, but after it wears off- has a long cooldown. While the jammer is active, Anchor cannot be detected while outside so he can easily flank the attackers. Anchor is the hunted defender the attackers never realized was the attacker all along. Anchor has 1 armor and 3 speed. His symbol is the same tilted anchor of the USMC coat of arms. Anchor has two options for his primary weapon: * SCAR L (Assault Rifle) '- Iconic Belgian assault rifle and the lightweight variant of Blackbeard's iconic weapon. * '''AR-15 Ded. 9mm (SMG) '- AR-15 converted to fire 9mm rounds out of a 100-capacity beta C-Mag. Vertical grip is equipped horizontally on the rail. Anchor has two options for his secondary weapon: * 'Super Shorty (Pump-Action Shotgun) '- An iconic shotgun in a sawed off sidearm variant with a pistol grip and a sawed-off barrel. * 'Kimber Warrior (Semi-Automatic Pistol) '- The custom 1911 of a US Marine. Anchor's Gadgets: * '''M18 "Ravage" EMSJ (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Nitro Cell (Secondary) Anchor's Bio: * Name- Kurt Henderson ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 32 Dam The Hoover Dam falls victim to a terrorist attack and the counter-terrorism sector of the USMC is Rainbow's best choice to defuse the situation- with lethal force. Operation Sand Scream Yamam - Israel ''' Yamam- also known as the ICTU- is Israel's counter-terrorism force, specializing in hostage rescue; riot control; and SWAT operations. Rainbow calls for two operatives: Saqr and Watchdog. Saqr masters the use of bugs and fiber-optic cameras to scout out the objective while her comrade Watchdog uses a special helmet to view all the camera feeds at once. Both Israeli operator use cameras and surveillance as their abilities. '''Saqr Saqr- "Hawk" in Arabic- is an attacking operator. Saqr is all-seeing, just like her namesake. She can drill a micro, fiber-optic bug camera into the wall to see through the other side- reinforced or not. They cannot see through smoke and installing them is a quiet process, but still audible if you pay attention. Saqr's purpose is to infiltrate defender secrecy. Saqr is an excellent answer to the camera-using defenders such as Maestro or Valkyrie. Now the attackers can view the battlefield prior to taking vital shots. Saqr wears a distinctive Israeli "Elephant" gas mask. Her bug-like cameras are called Takbirs- meaning "Zoom" in Arabic, referencing a hawk's spectacular zooming ability with their eyes. Saqr has one armor and three speed. Her symbol is a hawk's head. Saqr has two options for her primary weapon: * TAR-21 (Assault Rifle) '''- Bullpup assault rifle that hits hard and can be switched between fully automatic and semi-automatic fire. * '''IWI Galil (Assault Rifle) Saqr has two options for her secondary weapon: * Uzi (Machine Pistol) * Jericho 941 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Saqr's Gadgets: * Takbir Bugs (Primary) * Claymore or Frag Grenade (Secondary) Saqr's Bio: * Name- Talia Abel * Gender- Female * Age- 34 Phantom ' Phantom is a defending operator. He wears a helmet with a retractable visor that displays a HUD of all camera feeds deployed. He sees all cameras, bulletproof cameras, Black Eyes, and Evil Eyes all on one screen. When the visor is deployed he can see nothing else but his HUD but he can still fire, just blindly. Phantom is intended to be used to spot attackers and warn his team of incoming threats before they happen. Phantom is meant to be an anchor that camps out behind cover and scouts out the battlefield from a distance. His visor is called the "Klb Alharasa"- meaning "Watchdog" in Arabic. Phantom says "Klb Alhrasa deployed" when he activates his HUD and calls out "Muraquib"- "Spotted"- when he spots an enemy. Phantom has three armor and one speed. His symbol is his heads up display. Phantom has two options for his primary weapon: * '''X95 (SMG) '- Bullpup assault rifle converted to a pistol caliber for special forces use. * '''Armsel Striker (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) - Iconic revolving shotgun of South African origin. Phantom has two options for his secondary weapon: * Uzi (Machine Pistol) * Jericho 941 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Phantom's Gadgets: * Watchdog (Primary) * Deployable Shield or Barbed Wire (Secondary) Phantom's Bio: * Name- Aaron Friedman ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 31 Category:Rainbow Six